Golden Trio's Golden Choice
by cassy1994
Summary: The golden trio realize they face a difficult choice as they start falling for one another, but there is always the compromise option


Title: Golden Trio's Golden Choice

Summary: The golden trio realize they face a difficult choice as they start falling for one another, but there is always the compromise option.

(so this came to me as I was working on chapter seven of S.F.b.i.Y.T.A. And I tried writing down the plot but my mind was going over and over it again. I'm trying a different style as well, and if anyone can point out the difference, brownie points to you. I wanna know if you can spot the difference, so leave a review with your guess. Soooo, now my faithful readers who have read my works you shall suffer the malicious plot bunny with me... The story starts now...)

VHVHVHVHVHVH

Harry sat on his bed, he looked up when his best friend and secret crush walked into the room.

"Hey, mate." Harry said, cheerfully. Ron looked over and blushed a bit.

"Blimey Harry, put a shirt on. You're bloody skin and bones." Ron exclaimed, though he was quite enjoying the sight of his best friend half dressed, sprawled on the bed like he was. Ron sat on his own bed, noticing Harry scowl as he looked for a shirt. "Besides, what if me mum had come in 'stead of me."

Ron gazed appreciatively at Harry's exposed body, until Harry covered it finally finding a decent enough shirt. "Well, I suppose she might have enjoyed the sight." Harry said jokingly, watching with love as his best friend blushed at that thought.

It was quiet for a bit. Harry went back to his book. Ron watched. Harry's lean, muscular frame was leaning again the headboard; his long legs stretched out casually. Ron trailed his gaze up to the face of his secret crush. His features were toned, his emerald eyes swam with interest as he read. Ron glanced to Harry's lips and subconciously licked his own, wanting to know what it felt like to have Harry's lips on his own.

Harry felt Ron studying him and looked up. Ron and Harry locked eyes, before both blushed and looked away. Ron busied himself with looking for something. Harry observed him, studying the way Ron's bright red hair fell into his eyes. He noticed the incredibly long legs, and well defined body. Ron met Harry's eyes. The room had never before been filled with so much awkwardness.

Harry turned back to his book. Ron continued to study him. Ron broke the silence first. "Harry?"

Harry looked up. "Yeah Ron."

Ron stared into intense green eyes as they stared back. "You've snogged people before right?"

Harry giggled a bit, "Well, I would hope I'm not snogging some sort of animal." Ron laughed as well.

It was quiet again.

"You know, it's getting late. We should probably tuck in, we leave tomorrow and 'Mione won't let us sleep on the train." Harry said, closing his book. He laid down and said, "Get the light, will ya?"

Ron flicked his wand and the light went out. Ron set his wand down and laid down.

A few moments later, "Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"What's it like?" Ron asked almost timidly.

"What's what like, Ron?" Harry responded rolling on his side to face his best mate.

"Snogging." Ron said, he was almost afraid Harry would get suspicious of what his questioning was leading too.

"Oh, well, um, it's difficult to explain." Harry started sitting up again. He was working up the courage to show his secret crush exactly what snogging was like.

"How so?" Ron asked, curious why his secret crush was sitting again.

Harry gulped, stood and walked the few steps to Ron's bed. He sat down on the edge and Ron sat up. "It would be easier..." Harry hesitated, took a deep breath and restarted. "It would be easier to show you."

He cupped Ron's face, and pressed their lips together. Ron gasped and closed his eyes and returned the kiss. They pulled apart.

"That's what snogging is like." Harry said calmly, feeling satisfied. He had just kissed his secret crush.

Ron smirked, and placed his hand on Harry's thigh. Leaning in again, he said, "I'm not quite sure I got that, care to try again?"

Harry smiled. "Of course, I would be happy too." He leaned back towards Ron and they met lips again.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

They 'practiced' snogging almost every night. And soon were exploring each others bodies, neither were quite ready to bottom so they hadn't tried that yet. Harry was pleased to know that Ron returned his feelings. They had been crushing on each other for so long, it was about time they got together.

One day, they were outside by the lake, waiting for Hermione. Ron knew something was on Harry's mind but figured it would be best to wait until Harry brought it up.

He didn't have to wait long. "Ron?"

"Yeah, Harry?" Ron asked curiousity sparked before Harry had even mentioned the topic of conversation.

"What do you think of threesomes?" Harry asked casually, the only telltale sign that he was nervous was him biting his lip.

Ron blinked, did he want to bring someone into their time together? What gender would they be? Was Ron not satisfying enough?

"Depends on who's all in it." Ron said, hesitantly, there was only one person he would allow to threesome with him and Harry.

Harry nodded, "Well, I've had this minor crush on Her... Someone and I was wanting to try something with her, but I wanna know what you think of them first."

He had almost given away Hermione and his crush on her.

"So, you wanna bring a girl into us?" Ron asked.

"I think we would more be going into her, but yes." Harry said a slight smile playing at his lips with the innuendo he had implied.

Ron returned the smile. "Depends on which girl it is. I mean we can't experiment like that with Pansy Parkinson, she's just gross. But if it were, like, um... Hermione, I would be okay with it." Ron said, tossing his own minor crush out there. She was the only one who would be allowed between them.

Harry smirked, "That's exactly who I was thinking."

Ron gazed at him lovingly, "I think we should wait until after tomorrow's game. And we can't be blunt about it."

Harry nodded conspiratorially. "Of course not."

VHVHVHVHVHVH

The Gryffindors celebrated in the common room. Ron had blocked all the shots the Slytherins had made. People were cheering for him and laughing. Suddenly, Lavender Brown went up to him and kissed him. Harry felt his heart break as he watched Ron wrap his arms around her and return the kiss. Harry felt Hermione leave his side and decided to go after her. He found her at the bottom of the stairs.

He noticed some birds flying around her. She glanced up as he sat down and quickly wiped her eyes.

"Charms practice. " She muttered.

Harry nodded, "They are quite good."

"Harry, how does it feel when you see Ginny with Dean?" She asked, Harry was completely thrown. He wasn't expecting that.

They heard giggling. They looked up towards the doorway to see Ron and Lavender coming in.

"Oops, looks like this room is already taken. Come on, Won-Won, we can find somewhere else." Lavender said giggling.

She started leaving the room, tugging Ron with her. "What's with the birds?"

Hermione stood and sent them after Ron, Ron ducked and the birds hit the door. Ron mumbled something before getting pulled away. Hermione sat and buried her face in Harry's shoulder. She vaguely noticed how good he smelled, he hadn't really cleaned up after the game either.

Harry put his arms around her and started rubbing soothing circles into her shoulder and thigh. "It feels a bit like this, I guess."

He felt his shirt getting wet and didn't really care. He suddenly got an idea. He continued rubbing circles into Hermione's shoulder and thigh, and waited for her to stop crying. Slowly but surely Hermione stopped crying.

Harry pulled her into his lap and moved the hand that was rubbing circles into her thigh in slowly enough that it was almost imperceptible. Eventually, he was rubbing circles in her inner thigh, she slowly parted her legs to make more room for his hand. Harry tentatively moved his hand up to the waistline of her pants.

Hermione unhooked her hands from around his neck and moved it down his chest. Harry tried getting her pants to unbuckle but was having trouble doing so. She met his hand and they both got her pants unbuckled. Then Hermione guided Harry's hand in a bit, he pushed his hand in and started rubbing her through her undies. She gasped and moved her hand back to his body. She was able to slip her hand into his pants with less trouble.

He moaned as her hand wrapped around him.

He pulled his hand away from her quickly, and laughed lightly as she moaned in protest.

"'Mione, as much as I enjoy this, I want to be inside you, not just touching you like this." Harry whispered in her ear.

Hermione stopped and pulled her hand away from inside Harry's pants. She stood and went to the window. Looking out of it she heard Harry, get up and come stand behind her. Harry wrapped his arms around her at her stomach, leaned his head to rest on her shoulder and watched out the window too.

Hermione turned her head slightly and brushed her lips against his cheek. He responded by meeting her lips with his own.

He pulled away a bit, "'Mione, I'm not going to try taking advantage of you while your upset at Ron, but I do want you to consider me. I want you to know I want a real relationship, not just a quick experiment and we're done. We could be good together, and the relationship would be seamless. Just think about it." Harry said quietly. He placed a gentle kiss on Hermione's cheek before leaving her to her thoughts.

Hermione waited till she was certain he was gone. She quickly rebuckled her pants and continued to stare out the window.

Why did Harry have to complicate things like this? Surely he couldn't have seen the way she looked at him, the same way she looked at Ron. And what about Ginny, didn't he care for her? Then again Hermione hadn't seen Harry and Ginny in the same room as each other for a long while. Harry could have any girl he wanted, which was part of the reason Hermione had decided to leave him alone and pursue Ron.

The problem was she liked them both equally, and if that wasn't enough, she fantasized about having both of them at the same time. Knowing Harry was already being wanted by several other girls, Hermione had decided to try her luck getting Ron, a girl couldn't have two guys at once. But then the Lavender thing happened, and then Harry had to come and say he wanted her.

Well, maybe she could tell Harry that she wanted him as well. Who was she kidding she couldn't do that, she wanted to be greedy and have both of them, so she wouldn't choose.

VHVHVHVHVH

Several months of Ron and Lavender snogging a lot, and Harry comforting Hermione everytime they saw Ron and Lavender later, Ron and Lavender broke up! It was about Christmas time. Hermione sat in the hospital wing with him and Harry would come in often and join the two of them.

VHVHVHVHVHVH

"Harry? You awake?" Ron whispered across the dorm room, he was glad to be out of the hospital wing. As much as he liked Hermione pampering him like she had, he was glad for time with Harry alone.

"Yeah Ron." Harry answered, before getting out of his bed and crawling into Ron's bed.

As soon as Harry was in Ron's bed, Ron flicked his wrist at the curtains. They shut and Ron put a silencing charm around them. "You know, I'm really glad to be done with Lavender. Blimey she was clingy, 'sonly reason her and I stayed together for so long."

"Yeah, well you remember our plan before the whole extended snogfest?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded, "We were going to convince 'Mione to join us."

"Yeah, I don't think she knows she can have both of us though."

"Blimey, Harry, you talked to her about this?"

"I told her I wanted her to consider me, as well as you because I can see she likes you Ron."

"So, does she know you meant both of us?"

"It's Hermione, I figured she could figure out that she could have both of us, but she hasn't yet."

"So we confront her about it tomorrow. Ask her which of us she fancies more, and if she doesn't tell us, we show her the third option."

Harry smiled, "Excellent, shall we seal it with a kiss?"

Ron responded with his own smile.

VHVHVHVHVH

Hermione sat in the empty charms class, and was startled as the door opened. Harry and Ron came in and smiled at each other.

"Told ya she was going to be in here." Harry said cheerfully.

Ron nodded his assent, "You did indeed. Hermione, we have a question for you."

Hermione noted how closely they were walking together and how closely they stood when they stopped in front of her, blocking her exit effectively.

"What's your question?" Hermione asked, semi-suspiciously.

Harry looked at Ron, who just nodded. Harry turned back to Hermione. "Do you fancy either of us Hermione?" Hermione nodded. "Then why haven't you calculated out a way to tell us yet?"

Hermione gaped and felt trapped, there was no way she could pick between them.

"Harry, I don't think she actually knows all of her options." Ron said, smirking.

Harry nodded, "Well, she could choose you or me. Of course there's that third option that we haven't voiced but I think that one is fairly clear." Harry finished leaning his head on Ron's shoulder, and wrapping his arms around him.

Hermione whispered, "The third option?" It dawned on her that perhaps they wouldn't be to upset with her choosing both of them, especially with their intimate stance.

"Yea, 'Mione. The third option is both of us, but that's not too big of a deal." Ron said nonchalantly.

Hermione smiled, and stood, stepping toward them she wrapped her arms around Ron's shoulders and kissed his lips tentatively. The she tilted Harry's head and kissed his lips as well. "The third option it is then." Ron whispered before embracing his two best friends now lovers.

(Yay, random smutty fluffy goodness that took me months to write, only because it wasn't my main focus. -Luvs Cassy.)


End file.
